


Mother, she's coming home with me

by march_jo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AU, Alex and Olivia are still as in love as ever, F/F, Fin is finally settling down, Fluff, Mention of Barisi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_jo/pseuds/march_jo
Summary: An AU where Alex and Olivia have known each other since forever (since before I was even born).
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Mother, she's coming home with me

The squad is currently in the bar winding down after a bunch of cases on the New Year’s Eve.

“Man, this is not how I envisioned my New Year's celebration will go” sigh Kat, the youngest and the newest addition to the squad. “My girlfriend is probably pissed at me when I left her last night.”

“Welcome to SVU kid” Rollins chuckles. “There’s barely any life outside of this job, well except for our Captain here.” The whole table laughed at that.

“To be fair, Alex and I have been together since high school and we’ve known each other for our whole lives. It was already written in the star when she ended up as our ADA years ago”

“But we have to hide our relationship back then, I wasn’t even able to give her a proper farewell when I got into the Witness Protection Programme”

“That was the worst of our experience together, but she did insist on seeing me before leaving though, I remember Agent Hammond calling her a pain in the ass” that earned Olivia a swat on her arm and another round of laughter erupted around the table.

“That was in the past alright, it’s the new year we should talk about something new. Take our Sergeant here, I hear you’re following the captain’s footsteps?” Everyone turns to Fin then,

“What?”

“Have you purchased the ring yet Fin?”

“Do I have to do this?”

“Yeah!”

“Maybe you can get an advice or two from Captain and her wife here”

Olivia nods and says, “Ask away Fin, who knows maybe we’ll be able to help you out”

“Okay… I, uhh… hmm… the ring, uhh.. what should I get her, ...like price-wise? I haven’t been able to decide on which one to purchase” he asks awkwardly, and everyone looks at Olivia,

“Don’t look at me, I wasn’t the one that proposed. Ask her” Olivia said pointing at Alex. Alex rolls her eyes at that.

“But you did also get me a ring afterwards though”

“But you’re the one who got on your knees first complete with the speech and all” Alex rolls her eyes again.

“Alright guys guys, our Fin here needs your help, save these arguments for later, at home okay?” Carisi interrupted them. They all look at Alex and Olivia expectantly, since Olivia seems very adamant on not answering, she grunts and says

“Alright so, when I got her the ring, the price was the furthest thing from my mind, cause y’know what they say, money can’t buy you happiness” Olivia snorts which earns her another slap on her arm.

“Shut up will you, I’m trying to help your Sergeant out here.” Alex glared at her.

“Alright, continue please Counsellor” another glare and she raised her hands in surrender.

The whole table just watch them with amusement including Fin who’s finally feeling less awkward about the situation with these two just goofing around, they are the people that have been with him since forever. He’s watched them struggled, fought and grieved but they’re still going strong till this day at age, they have grown so much, and he admires them for that.

“Fin, darling. You don’t have to worry about the price, just pick any that you find suitable for her. One that you know she’ll like, one that’ll look perfect on her. It’s useless if you spent grands on it but she ended up disliking it instead, just find something that describes her and suits her well. This is an expression of your love for her, not about you buying her” He nods his head but before he could manage out a reply, Olivia cuts in again,

“Aww, that’s so sweet babe but let’s not be hypocrites yeah?” The mood has shifted now, everyone is looking at them with curiosity, even Alex is looking at Olivia questioningly,

“What are you talking about?”

“You don’t remember Al?”

“What?”

“If this is a story from you guys’ past, I’m game” Fin says enthusiastically completely disregarding his proposal woes.

“Yeah, you have to share this Capt.” nods of heads around the table.

“Well, brace yourself my people, this is the story when my wife tries to buy me, literally.” Alex’s eyes become wide as a saucer when she realizes what’s happening and she flushes red, but it’s too late to save herself from the embarrassment now. She just glares at Olivia while Olivia just laughs fondly at her and wraps her arm around Alex to pull her closer and plants a kiss on her forehead.

“So, it all started when…”

“Ugh, I’m gonna need another drink for this”

**_Decades ago_ **

_“Alex, finish up sweetie and go get dress okay? We’re going to the mall after this”_

_Little 5 years-old Alexandra Cabot perked up after hearing that, still in her last night pyjamas with a milk moustache painting her face, she looks up at her mother with her gleeful big blue eyes twinkling excitedly and says,_

_“I can pick anything right?”_

_“Yes honey, you can, as promised”_

_A couple days ago, Alex had won a story-telling competition in her preschool, she had practiced days and nights for it. Once she got on stage that day, she had delivered her story flawlessly, filled with passion that definitely stole the hearts of the adults there so it’s not surprised that she came out first in the competition and her parents promised her that if she won, she will be granted a new toy at the new toy store that she’s been dying to go to._

_“Mother, I’m ready. Let’s go now.” Alex pulls her mother’s hand. She is donned in a white shirt with black hoodie and a white jacket along with a pair of black jeans and sneakers, she of course, completed the look with a pair of glasses._

_“Calm down, Alexandra. The store’s not going anywhere”_

_“But if we’re late, the good toys are gonna be taken away by the other kids Ma, which is why I want to be the first there” Alex whines and insisted to her mother. Her mother just smiled, amused by her daughter's antics, she can be really persistent sometimes._

_“Alright baby, go say bye to your father first” and with that she ran to her father’s study._

_When they finally got the mall, it is still quite early in the morning and to Alex’s delight, it is still pretty much deserted. There are only a few people inside the mall and most of them are the staffs. This excites Alex that she begins jumping on her tippy toes and pulling on her mother’s hand towards the store,_

_“Alex, slow down sweetie”_

_“But mother—"_

_“Alexandra.” Comes her mother’s stern voice that finally slows her down, but when the toy store finally comes into sight she lets go of her mother’s hand and proceed to run to the store unsuccessfully because her mother pulls her by the hood of her hoodie before she gets to go far._

_“Mother” she whines_

_“No, Alexandra. You can’t wander around on your own”_

_“But, it’s just there” she pouts while pointing at the store._

_“Still, you need to stay close with me all the time. Understand?”_

_“But—”_

_“No buts Alexandra. Behave or we are going home”_

_“Fine” she pouts._

_She holds her mother’s hand, but a few minutes later she drops it again this time her mother fails to pull her back in,_

_“Alexandra!”_

_But she has already ventured deep into the store browsing through the aisle of toys not minding the warning tone in her mother’s voice. Her mother doubt that she even hears her name being called, shaking her head she mutters under her breathe,_

_“This kid”_

_A chuckle comes from her left and she sees a woman wearing a teal-coloured t-shirt with Liv’s Toys logo on her shirt._

_“Don’t worry ma’am, we have employees at every corner of the store to supervise the children. And since it’s pretty much deserted, I can assure you that she will be okay”_

_Before she can answer to the nice lady, a shrill scream of a voice startles them,_

_“MOTHER! MA!”_

_They both run to the source of the voice and there they see Alex smiling excitedly at her mother pulling behind her a terrified looking little girl that seems to be around her age. From what her mother can see, the girl is wearing the same, teal-coloured uniform as the woman besides her with a pair of khaki pants. She also notices that the girl has a set of police duty belt’s toy on her hip complete with little a badge on it, it is adorable, and before she can ask Alex what she was fussing about, the other woman beat her to it,_

_“Olivia, what’s going on?” but instead of letting Olivia answer that, Alex says something that shocks both of the adults._

_“Maa, I want to buy her”_

The whole table bursts into a fit of laughter.

“So much for ‘money can’t buy you happiness’ ” Rollins forces out between laughter causing Alex to turn into a darker shade of red.

_It was silent for a moment before her mother decides to break it, “What are you saying Alex?” she asks her daughter exasperatedly with her hands rubbing down her face, God her daughter is such a handful sometimes, she should’ve just let her husband take her today._

_“You said I can have one thing of my choice in the whole store, well I choose her mother. She wanted to come to our place and play with me too, right Olivia?” Did she mentioned her daughter's persistent too?_

_Olivia looks at the two adult women in front of her then nod enthusiastically. When the two women remains silent, Alex says,_

_"Mother, she's coming home with me. Period" she huffs and stomps her feet tightening her grip on Olivia's arm, but Olivia doesn't even flinched at that she just stares at Alex in awe._

_The mothers look at each other and sigh._

“Ugh, I was only 5 then, you can’t hold that against me forever Liv” Alex whines and hide her face in the crook of Olivia’s neck.

“But I can, and I will” The table erupted in laughter again.

“Man, that was hilarious”

“Who would’ve thought little Alex was just as demanding”

“To be fair, Liv agreed to be _bought_ by me alright”

“Oh you know I could never resist you baby, not even then” Olivia pulls Alex in for a kiss, “I love you” she murmurs against her lips.

“Hey! Be mindful of the single ones here” someone exclaims but the two are just too far gone with each other to notice anything else but themselves.

“Are they always like this?”

“You have seen nothing yet Kat” Rollins butts in,

“They’re usually worse actually”

Alex and Olivia pull away from each other and Alex says,

“Shut it Sonny, do you want me to call Barba?” with that the colour leaves Carisi’s face so fast before he starts to turn red and the table once again erupted in laughter.

Olivia feels so contented sitting there with Alex snuggled up comfortably to her side laughing freely with the people that she adores; she wouldn’t change it for anything else in the world.

“Whatever, I got the girl in the end.” Alex smirks that smug grin of hers.

.

.

.

"Wait, so Captain owns a toy store?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I try. Lol. I hope you enjoy this, thank you for reading. I didn't proof read this so pardon any mistake. Have a nice day people (:


End file.
